


Glory

by anti_ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you of the flood, of my father’s creatures drowning in his wrath.  And do you think it passed unknown?  Do you think we, consigned to watch, did not observe them?  Oh, I saw them all, I knew each face, each name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

Let me tell you of the flood, of my father’s creatures drowning in his wrath. And do you think it passed unknown? Do you think we, consigned to watch, did not observe them? Oh, I saw them all, I knew each face, each name.

Did you not wonder? These giants, these tyrants, these brutes of renown: did you not think at all to know their names?

Or did you take it as it was told, that men had been wicked, and so they were smote?

For I tell you: it was not the sons of man who were in the eye of the Lord that day.

And did I stir? No, no, not I.

I who had watched my brothers descend unto the plains of the world, to woo earth-daughters that bore shining sons; I who knew their names, recorded their glory. The son of Sammael had a bow of gold that could slay dragons, and how they roared! Gabriel’s child, beautiful to behold, could sing a song that rivaled the choirs of Heaven. The daughter of Uriel could even wield his flaming sword, her fury was great and unending as she led battles against the children of Hell.

But they were all beautiful, all golden children shining in the sun. And how proud, how arrogant we became, each child more beloved than the last.

The floodgates of Heaven were opened, and, oh, how Uriel screamed! Our captain, our leader, undone by love. Yet even he, in all his grief, was bound to serve.

And so the Lord watched as his angels learned to fear again.

I did not move. I did not think.

But I remembered.


End file.
